


The Munchkin & the Sasquatch

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Harassment, Modern AU, Self-Esteem Issues, Violence, cursing, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request: Hey! Could you write a Kylo x reader where the reader is Kylo’s gf buts she’s really short and kind of quiet. One day some people are being rude to her and keep teasing her and she’s had enough of it so she goes to Kylo for help but doesn’t know how to tell him?





	The Munchkin & the Sasquatch

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all my short and shy girls <3

“I love you, munchkin” Kylo tells you as he kisses you one more time. You’re currently on an empty classroom where he usually works on his projects.

“Stop it” you say embarrassed with your cheeks blushing. You’re sitting on a table and Kylo is standing in front of you, since you’re short and he’s really tall this is the only way you can make out without Kylo suffering back pain from being bent.

“Why?” Kylo laughs and takes your hands away from your face. “You’re so cute when you flush”. And with his word you flush even more.

“I’m not” you snicker holding your imminent smile. You met Kylo on your freshman year, he was a senior ready to get the highest degree of his generation. One day you were at a library trying to reach a book that was too far from you when a cute guy helped you. Kylo swears that were the little jumps you were making that made him fall in love. Now you’re a sophomore and he’s pursuing his master’s degree in the aerospace sector. He’s so smart and hard working, you’re so proud of him.

“Are we going to have lunch? We can go to that taco food truck we saw the other day” Kylo’s lips pressing on your neck.

“Mhm” you comb his hair enjoying your daily morning snuggles. “I only have two classes today. When I finish, I’ll come back here and go”.

“Awesome” Kylo agrees and helps you to get down of the table. Before you go he grabs your head and crouch wanting a last kiss.

“I love you, sasquatch” you grin using the pet name you have for him.

* * *

You’re grabbing your backpack ready to walk out of the building, your two class are over and it’s early.

“Hey (Y/N), do you want to hang out or something?” Rose Tico, one of your classmates, is looking at you with a kind smile. You really like this girl, she understands your quiet and shy personality and still tries to make some talk.

“Sorry Rose, I have a lunch date with my boyfriend. Maybe tomorrow?” you apologize hoping you can make plans for the next day.

“Sure!” she waves you goodbye and leaves the classroom.

* * *

You feel the sunlight against your skin, spring is finally here and your body fills with a pleasure warm sensation. It still missing half an hour to go with Kylo so you decide to sit on a bench to read for a while. It’s a good day and you feel at peace with life.

“Sorry, I didn’t see you there” a guy kicks your shin as he walks by, his apology sounds more like a mock. You lift your view from your book and see is one of your classmates, Jim. With this guy you feel back in highschool, he acts like the typical douchebag always looking for someone to bully.

“It’s okay” you mutter avoiding eye contact, you just want to continue with your lecture.

“Nobody has ever been crushed or sat on top of you?” he speaks as he sits next to you in the bench. “I mean, you’re so small. I’m sure it happened”.

“Not really” you suck your teeth, trying to maintain your composure. This guy is really insufferable.

“Mmm” he snorts as he keeps looking at you with malice. Doesn’t he have something else to do?

“How do you and your boyfriend have sex?” he asks as if it was a proper conversation topic.

“Excuse me?” you close your book and look at him. Is he serious this idiot?

“I mean, you’re so small, it can’t fit you, I bet he can’t even put a finger inside of you” he laughs so full of himself thinking he’s the best comedian in the world.

You feel your eyes filling with tears, you’ve never done anything to him, why should he always come to bother you? And that question, he had never told you something so inappropriate.

You grab your backpack and with all the courage you’re capable of you say “You’re an asshole”, although it sounds more like a mumble.

“You know why nobody sees you, (Y/N)?” Jim yells at you as you’re walking away from him. “It’s not because you’re short, it’s because you’re boring and plain.”

* * *

“Easy there, firecracker” Kylo is startled by the slam you give to the door and because you practically throw your backpack to the floor. You roll your eyes, sitting in front of his desk.

“Something’s wrong, munchkin?” Kylo inquiries as he doesn’t receive your usual kiss.

“Don’t call me that” you utter.

“Call you what? Munchkin? But you’re my munchkin” Kylo chuckles, he thinks you look adorable when you play mad.

“Yeah, you ridicule me with all those pet names. So please stop it” you bite down on your bottom lip, you’re still shaken from your encounter with that idiot.

“(Y/N), what’s wrong?” Kylo closes his laptop and approaches to your chair, kneeling so his sight is at your level.

“Nothing” you tap your leg nervously and fidget with the edge of your blouse.

“Please, munchkin, tell me what’s wrong” he says as he puts a trail of hair behind your ear.

“I told you to stop it!” you explode and burst out in cry. “I get it! I’m short and shy and invisible!”

“Hey, hey, come here” Kylo takes you in his arms, he doesn’t understand where is this coming from.

You sob sorrowly, hidden in his chest. “This guy … from my class … made fun of me and …” you say between hiccups. “He harassed me making me creepy questions and told me I was nothing” it’s easier to say things with your face hidden.

“Who’s that guy?” he painfully clenches his jaw.

“Jim” you mumble.

“You know where to find him?” he asks and only feels you’re nodding.

“Let’s go” he leads you out of the classroom.

* * *

“I’m telling you, dude, three or four more insults and that girl (Y/N) is gonna give me her tight pussy” Jim mocks between his friends, his ego tricking him into thinking you like him because he harasses you. But he can’t continue impressing his friends because a hard and fast hit is landed in his face.

“Fuck” he backs down and almost falls to the floor but a pair of strong arms avoid it by lifting him by the shirt and crashing him against a wall.

“Asshole” Kylo spits full of rage. “Listen to me, if you ever come close to (Y/N) or breath at her direction or even think of her” Kylo shakes him and Jim’s head hits against the wall, “I’m gonna fucking murder you, got it?” he releases him letting him fall on his butt. Jim stares at Kylo full of anger but he stays in silent, some blood running down his face staining his shirt.

“Come here, (Y/N)” Kylo offers you his hand and you take it doubting. “Look at this piece of shit, he feels so fucking bad with himself he has to mess up with someone so kind and lovely like you”.

Jim and his friends are quiet, avoiding to look at each other. They starting to realize it was a bad idea to mess up with you. Jim’s usual mocking grin is gone from his face and he doesn’t have any witty response to defend himself. Kylo’s fist punch must have shaken his neurons pretty bad.

* * *

“Thank you” you hug Kylo once you’re far away from Jim and his friends. The way he reacted was a little violent and impulsive but you feel a sense of proud of being his girlfriend.

“Don’t even mention it. You know, I won’t call you any names if it bothers you. I only do it because I like that someone as cute as you likes someone as big and tall as me” Kylo cradles you between his arms.

“No, it’s okay, you’re the only one that can call me like that because I know you’re not laughing at me” you stand in your tiptoes trying to give him a kiss but it lands in his chin. “You’re my knight in shining armor”.

“But I thought I was your sasquatch!” Kylo exclaims hurt.

“You’re my sasquatch in shining armor” you giggle and attempt to kiss him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
